Ser más fuerte para ti
by RougeElephant
Summary: Red nunca se ha percatado de los sentimientos que Yellow ha tenido hacia él, su mundo es muy distraído y no se lo permite además que siempre la ha visto como una amiga y hermana pequeña, hasta que comienza a notar una extraña relación entre Yellow y Green. Un sentimiento nuevo que Red no conocía se hace presente, un sentimiento llamado celos, y no son celos que siente un amigo.
1. Ser más fuerte Parte 1

¡Holaaaa lectores! Me gustaría muchísimo que Pokémon Special me perteneciera pero no es asi, haría maravillas con él. Red, Yellow, Green y Blue son personajes pertenecientes a sus respectivas empresas y no poseo ningún derecho en ellos. Este es mi primer fiction de esta pareja en especial, probablemente haga una secuela si veo que a la gente le gusta pero si no es así, quedará como sólo un oneshot repartido en dos capítulos (Ambos los subí el mismo día para que no se viera tanto escrito en un solo capitulo.)

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SPECIALSHIPPING** (RedxYellow) así que si no te gusta esta pareja (Y eres de los raros que prefiere a RedxBlue wtf) no lo leas. Sin más que añadir. ¡Disfrute por favor!

* * *

El bosque Viridian, un lugar esplendido para los entrenadores novatos, estaba infestado de rattatas, Caterpies y entre más Pokémon de niveles muy bajos. Atrapables de un sólo golpe y una sola Pokébola. Usualmente todos los entrenadores que entraban a ese bosque salían con al menos 3 Pokémon atrapados, podría decirse que era lo más fácil del mundo. Cualquier entrenador por más pequeño que fuese atraparía al menos a un Caterpie, o Metapod en casos extremos. Pero este…no era el caso de la pequeña Yellow, que hacía la diferencia entre un 100% de todos los entrenadores habidos y por haber en el mundo. Estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, esperando que su presa apareciera, su más anhelado deseo era atrapar un Ledyba, lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio. No quería hacerle nada de daño, comenzó a acercarse lentamente con un pedazo de comida en la mano.

-Shh…shh….

El Ledyba se giró inmediatamente, y observó a Yellow en una posición sumamente incomoda, sus manos temblaban y aventó con mucho cuidado el Pokécubo El Ledyba se acercó despacio…y Yellow se alejó para poder crear un ambiente de confianza.

-Cómelo pequeño. No te hará daño. ¡Te doy mi palabra!

Ya en una ocasión había intentado atrapar otro Pokémon, y todo hubiera salido genial si Green no se hubiese aparecido a intentar darle clases de entrenamiento a Yellow y hubiese espantado a Ledyba. Yellow se acercó con mucho cuidado y su Pokéball en la mano derecha. Chuchu, su Pikachu hembra se acercó junto a ella.

-¡No! ¡Chuchu! Quédate ahí. ¡Puedes asustarlo!

Ledyba los oyó y comenzó su plan de fuga, Yellow intentó apresurarse y lanzó su Pokébola la cual le dio en la cabeza a Ledyba y él se desmayó.

-¡Oh, no!

Yellow salió de su escondite con aún su sombrero puesto y corrió hacia el Ledyba.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡No quería dañarte! ¡Perdón!

Green, nuevamente observaba a Yellow desde el mismo lugar que la última vez.

-Será mejor que ella baje la voz…

Yellow estaba sumamente preocupada por el Ledyba y no paraba de gritar que lo sentía, para su mala suerte, una parvada de Pidgeottos dormía cerca de ahí, a los Pidgeottos no les gustaba ser molestados por nadie, todos despertaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a volar en picada hacia aquel objetivo que les molestaba. Yellow se giró y observó como los Pidgeottos se dirigían rápidamente hacia ella.

-Oh no, oh no…Por favor ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Lo primero en que pensó, fue en que debía proteger al pobre Ledyba, después de todo no era su culpa que una entrenadora tan torpe quisiera atraparlo. Green continuaba observando ahora un poco más alterado.

-Vamos Yellow. Ocupa a Pikachu ¡Eres muy fuerte!

Se decía para él mismo observando los movimientos de Yellow. Pensó que Yellow ocuparía a Pikachu, un Impactrueno con bastante potencia podría salvarlos, pero Yellow no era cualquier entrenadora, ella siempre deseaba el bien de todos los Pokémon, y no usaría nada en contra de ellos, ni aunque estuviese en tal peligro.

-¿Qué harás Yellow?

Los Pidgeottos comenzaron a caer desde el aire atacando a Yellow, Ledyba y su Pikachu con sus fuertes picos. Yellow estiró sus brazos y giró a ver al Ledyba.

-Tranquilo pequeño. No permitiré que te hagan daño.

Sonrío tenuemente, y acorraló al Ledyba con sus brazos recibiendo todos los impactos. Green comenzaba a temblar desde su lugar.

-¿Cómo es posible? Es sólo un Pokémon salvaje ¡Yellow, sal de ahí! ¡Haz algo!

Los Pidgeottos debieron tratarse de niveles muy altos porque rápidamente atacaban a Yellow y a medida que pasaban los segundos se acercaban más y más, comenzaron a desgarrarle su ropa pero Yellow seguía en su posición de protección. Green no pudo soportar más esa escena, se tragó su orgullo y salió de su escondite.

-¡Yellow! ¡Ordenale algo a Pikachu! ¡Vamos!

Yellow reaccionó y pensó en pedirle a Pikachu usara algo en contra de los Pidgeottos, pero sabía que todo esto era culpa suya y no de Chuchu, ella no iba a atacar a esos Pokémon salvajes, así que tragando saliva ordenó a Chuchu a grandes voces.

-¡Sal de aquí Chuchu! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Lanza un trueno o algo!

-¡No! ¡No les haré daño! Si alguien tuvo la culpa aquí fui yo y no ellos.

Green nunca había visto una actitud así, tal amor hacia los Pokémon, incluso aunque fuesen salvajes o lo estuviesen atacando. Cerró los ojos, y ordenó salir a su Charizard.

-Si tú no vas a hacerlo lo haré yo. ¡Charizard! ¡Usa lanzallamas!

Yellow observó con lagrimas en sus ojos como el Charizard de Green utilizaba lanzallamas a tal modo que no los dañaba, simplemente los asustaba y salieron volando rápidamente. Green se acercó a Yellow quién inmediatamente observó al Ledyba, el cual estaba en un terrible estado.

-Oh…no…Resiste Ledyba…¡Un centro pokémon! ¡Necesita un centro pokémon!

Yellow se levantó rápidamente con el Ledyba en sus pequeños brazos, pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles y cayó inmediatamente al suelo. Green sólo pudo observar aquel pequeño cuerpo luchar por la vida del Ledyba más que por la suya.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle a la enfermera? Ella va a pedirte tu Pokémon en una Pokébola, no así Yellow. Es un Pokémon salvaje. Tienes que atraparlo.

-¡No puedo! ¡No quiero dañarlo!

-Piensa Yellow, acaban de ser atacados ambos por Pidgeottos, ya está bastante herido y no sólo por ti, también por ellos. Sólo tienes que lanzar tu Pokébola. Ya no le harás daño y apresúrate o vas a lamentarlo.

Yellow sacó su pokébola con las manos temblorosas, y la lanzó cerrando los ojos. Empezó a moverse de un lado al otro por tres veces y no opuso resistencia. Yellow se alegró un poco aún con lagrimas en los ojos. Green no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el delicado cuerpo herido de Yellow y lo subió junto a él a su Charizard, juntos volaron lo más rápido que pudieron a un centro Pokémon y Yellow corrió aún con sus piernas heridas hacia la enfermera.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sálvelo!

La enfermera tomó la Pokébola de Yellow rápidamente y la llevó a urgencias. Yellow continuaba muy preocupada y se sentó a esperar con las manos en la cabeza.

-Ha sido mi culpa…Todo fue mi culpa. Si no fue tan mala entrenadora y tan débil. Nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Y si el Ledyba muere?

-Yellow.

Yellow se giró y volteó a ver a Green, quien la tomaba del hombro.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Has hecho lo mejor que has podido. No puedes obligarte a ser más fuerte. No te exijas nada más de lo que ya eres. Eres una gran entrenadora que ama a los Pokémon incluso más que a su vida. Y eso es algo admirable algo que yo no tengo. Pero no seas dura contigo misma y preocúpate también por ti, estás muy mal herida y ni si quiera te has dado cuenta de eso por estar preocupada por el Ledyba. Él va a estar bien, está con gente que sabe. Ahora por favor, dame tu brazo, voy a vendártelo.

Yellow sonrió tenuemente un poco más aliviada, jamás podría haber imagino algo así por parte de Green. Suspiró y le permitió su brazo y Green comenzó a vendarlo.

-Eres una buena persona Green. Me alegra tenerte como amigo.

Green se ruborizó un poco, y luego sonrió también.

-También tú eres una buena persona Yellow.

Mientras Yellow y Green esperaban al Ledyba, Red caminaba por los bosques de Viridian buscando a Yellow, quería mostrarle su nuevo estuche para sus medallas, comenzó a buscarla en el lugar habitual donde ella se encontraba casi siempre, pero no la encontró cosa que preocupó mucho a Red. Buscó por todos lados y encontró al fin un rastro de ella.

-¿Chuchu? ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? ¿Dónde está Yellow?

Chuchu estaba escondida y al ver sus movimientos Red entendió que ella también buscaba a Yellow.

-No te preocupes. Debe estar por aquí. Busquémosla juntos ¿Está bien?

Chuchu comenzó a correr hacia el centro Pokémon, indicándole a Red donde ir.

-¿Ella está ahí? ¿Sus Pokémon estarán bien? ¡Vamos!

Red corrió a toda velocidad hacia el centro Pokémon y justo al entrar pudo ver como Green le tomaba la mano a Yellow, sintió un golpe en el estomago y un sentimiento que no había sentido antes. No sabía cómo llamarlo, sólo sabía que estaba muy enfadado. Entró dando pasos grandes con la mirada seria se puso en frente de ambos y habló.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Red!

-Hola Red.

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? Más bien. ¿Qué haces tú aquí Yellow?

-Acompañé a Yellow a traer a su Pokémon herido.

-No estoy hablando contigo Green.

Dijo Red con voz muy ronca, giró a ver a Yellow esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

-¿El qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ella? – Continuó Green mirando a Red a los ojos.

-¡Dejaste a Chuchu sola! ¿Qué te sucede Yellow?

-Es…es cierto! ¡Oh Chuchu!

Yellow iba a pararse a correr a buscar a Chuchu en el bosque y Green la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a permanecer en su sitio.

-No te muevas Yellow. Tú también estás herida.

-¡Pero Green! Estaba tan nerviosa que olvidé por completo a Chuchu…Cómo es posible…¡Debo ir por ella!

-No Yellow. Si gustas iré yo por ella. ¿Es un pequeño Pikachu hembra con una flor en la oreja, no es así?

-No es necesario que vayas a ningún sitio a hacerle favores a Yellow. Yo mismo he traído a Chuchu.

Chuchu salió del bolso de Red y saltó hacia Yellow quién la abrazó entre lagrimas diciéndole _"Lo siento"_ repetidas veces. Chuchu acariciaba a Yellow con su cabeza, como dándole a entender que lo comprendía y que todo estaba bien. Red observó aquella escena y también miró los brazos y piernas de Yellow y olvidó completamente todo su enojo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Yellow, estás bien?

-Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. – Dijo Green levantándose. Y saliendo lo más pronto del centro Pokémon mientras Red, siempre tan distraído al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yellow. Dime ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Red. Gracias.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estabas con Green? ¡¿Green te hizo esto?! ¿Te obligo a pelear con él?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Green no tiene la culpa de nada! Yo estaba intentando atrapar al Ledyba sin hacerle daño, pero…supongo que he debido de molestar a los Pidgeottos y….

-¿Fuiste atacada por Pidgeottos?

-Sí. Pero, Green me salvó.

Dijo Yellow aliviada mientras acariciaba a Chuchu en sus piernas. La mirada de Red estaba fuera de sí, se odiaba muy en el interior por no haber sido él quien salvara a Yellow.

-Oh…Menos mal….¿Qué sucedió con el Ledyba?

Justo en ese instante, la enfermera salió con la Pokébola sonriendo a ambos.

-El pokémon está mejor. ¡Qué bueno que lo has traído! Estuvo a punto de morir. Tómalo, y cuida mejor de él.

-No se preocupe. Prometo cuidar mejor de él

-Todavía estás muy herida Yellow. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Oh no Red…Eso sería demasiado. Ya has venido hasta acá sólo a entregarme a Chuchu, y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero no quiero estorbarte más…

-¡No! ¡Para nada! No me estorbas….Quiero estar seguro que estás bien Yellow.

Yellow observó a Red, quién parecía estar un poco nervioso. Red le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su espalda.

-Eh…¿Está bien esto? ¿Puedo cargarte?

-Sí.

Dijo Yellow sonrojándose, Red giró su rostro para evitar que Yellow lo mirase, pues él también estaba sonrojado. Caminaron ambos hasta su casa con Pika y Chuchu jugando atrás de ellos.

-Entonces ¿Has atrapado al Ledyba?

-¡Sí! Si Green no hubiese aparecido no sé que hubiera hecho.

Yellow estaba en su cama con Pika y Chuchu durmiendo en sus piernas, Red la miró y observó sus heridas multiples, bajó su mirada y tomó a Yellow por la mano.

-Lo siento mucho Yellow.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Red?

-Siento no haber estado ahí contigo. Si no hubiese estado Green ahí…. - Yellow sintió como los puños de Red se apretaban. – ¡No sé qué te hubiese ocurrido! ¡Podrías incluso no estar aquí! Estas heridas son mínimas Yellow….Yo…siento tanto no haber estado contigo allí…si tan sólo no hubiese ido a comprar este estúpido estuche…¡Nada de esto te hubiese pasado!

-Deja de preocuparte tanto Red. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! Ni si quiera puedes atrapar un Pokémon como un Ledyba y dices que puedes cuidarte sola? ¡No es así! Yellow tienes que ser más fuerte. Tienes que estar siempre bien porque si algo te pasara a ti…Yo…yo no sé que haría porque Yellow, yo…

-¿Tú qué, Red?

Red se dio cuenta que comenzaba a actuar fuera de sí. Se levantó y soltó a Yellow de la mano, tomó a Pika entre sus brazos.

-Nada. Olvida todo. Simplemente….lo lamento.

Red salió del cuarto de Yellow rápidamente. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y desconocía la razón. Todo esto era nuevo para él, jamás había sentido tantas emociones en un sólo día. Fue directamente a un lugar donde dormir, se acostó y trató de dormir, pero por alguna razón, Yellow se le venía a la mente, y la imagen de ella y Green también. Frunció el ceño y estuvo media hora girando en su cama tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza hasta que por fin concilió el sueño.

Al día siguiente él estaba dispuesto a disculparse con Yellow por haber actuado de tal forma tan extraña el día de ayer, salió de su casa y encontró a Blue en el camino.

-¡Hey! Red. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Voy en busca de Yellow.

-¿Sí? ¿Le has mostrado tu regalo ya?

-No…lo olvidé por completo. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿A dónde te diriges tú, Blue?

-Curiosamente, iba a buscar a Yellow también.

-Pero, vas en dirección a casa de Green.

-Oh, sí. Iba a pasar antes a casa de Green por algunas cosas. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No. No quiero saber nada sobre Green.

Blue rió ante la rapidez con la que Red cambió su tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa Red? ¿Alguien perdió contra Green ayer?

-No es eso. Es sólo que no tengo ganas de hablar con él, y ya.

-¿Qué paso ayer Red?

-¡Nada! ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo ayer? Tampoco involucra a Yellow.

-¿Paso algo con Yellow y Green?

-¡No! ¡No sucedió nada!

-Claro que sí Red. Estás muy alterado. O acaso… ¿Son celos? ¿Estás celoso?

-No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No tengo nada de qué estar celoso, y menos de Green.

-Entonces, acompáñame a su casa y demuéstrame que no estás celoso.

-Está bien.

Yellow de igual forma salía de su casa, tenía en la mano una canasta con fruta, comida y una carta de agradecimiento con el dibujo de Green. De alguna forma, sentía que merecía estar bien con él. Era su amigo después de todo y la había salvado de una muerte segura. Se puso su pequeño gorro en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar rápido, Chuchu la siguió y se subió a su hombro. Yellow estaba llena de energía y sus piernas y brazos parecían sanar más rápido. Yellow pensaba en el camino lo que iba a decirle a Green, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía cómo agradecerle pero supuso que estaría bien si sólo le entregaba esa comida y agradecía en persona, es así como ella estaba educada.

Yellow fue más rápida que Red y Blue así que llegó rápidamente a casa de Green, respiró hondo y tocó la puerta. Green abrió de mala gana y se sorprendió de ver a Yellow en la puerta, tenía medio cuerpo agachado, y sus manos estiradas.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme ayer, Green!

-¿Qué haces aquí Yellow? Levántate….

-¡Venía a disculparme y también agradecerte por salvarme ayer!

Chuchu salió detrás de Yellow e hizo una reverencia también.

-Bueno. ¡Gracias por salvarnos! ¡A mí, Chuchu y a Ledyba!

-No tienes nada que agradecer Yellow. ¿Red ha venido contigo?

Dijo Green asomándose por la puerta girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-Oh no. Quise venir sola a agradecerte.

-Ya veo. ¿Ya has desayunado, Yellow? ¿Quieres pasar?

-Oh no. Está bien Green. Muchas gracias.

Dijo Yellow sonriendo, justo al momento donde su estomago soltó un ruido que le hacía saber que ella sí tenía hambre.

-¿De verdad no quieres pasar?

-Eh…bueno. Pero, sólo poco tiempo.

Green le permitió su paso a Yellow y cerró la puerta, tomó la cesta en sus manos y la colocó en la mesa, sacando uno a uno los alimentos.

-¿Dónde están los platos y cubiertos?

-En aquella puerta. – Dijo Green continuando, colocó la carta en su bolsillo. Abrió los muchos al ver cuánta comida cabía en la cesta.

-¿Lo has hecho todo esto tú sola Yellow?

Yellow colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa, se sonrojo un poco y dijo con voz muy tenue.

-…S-sí!

-Espero que sepa tan bien como huele.

-¡Yo también!

Ambos se sentaron, y comenzaron a comer. Green había puesto su té, se levantó y sirvió a Yellow también.

-El azúcar está en medio. Puedes servirte cuánto quieras.

-Gracias Green.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mi brazo está muy bien. Y mis piernas también.

-Me alegra mucho eso….Oh, esto esta muy bueno Yellow. ¡Eres muy buena en la cocina!

-¡Gracias! Practiqué muchísimo.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno….a Red le gusta comer mucho. Pensé en practicar mi cocina para…preparar algo para Red.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Red nunca dijo nada al respecto…

-¿Cómo?

-He preparado cosas para Red. He intentado de muchas maneras…Pero Red siempre está muy distraído…y no se da cuenta….

Green pudo notar como la voz de Yellow comenzaba a temblar ella bajó la mirada, sus manos también comenzaban a temblar .

-¿Te sientes bien…Yellow?

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos hacia sus piernas, Green se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Yellow quién finalmente se rompió en llanto sobre él.

-¡Me gusta demasiado! Pero…pero…él no se da cuenta. Y yo ya no sé que hacer…Lo he intentado todo, pero…pero…

Green sostuvo a el delicado cuerpo de Yellow en sus brazos, por alguna razón él se imaginaba algo así. Tenía casi la seguridad que todos los demás lo sabían, pero se necesitaba de un tonto como Red para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Yellow.

En ese instante, Blue y Red estaban llegando a casa de Green, y lo primero que observó Red fue a Green abrazando a Yellow, inmediatamente su humor volvió a cambiar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué hace Yellow ahí?! ¡¿De nuevo con Green?!

Red se aproximó a interrumpir en la casa de Green hasta que Blue lo jaló del brazo hacia el suelo.

-Shhhh, no puedes entrar de esa forma Red. ¿Y por qué te enfadas tanto? ¿No decías que no estabas celoso?

-¡No es por mi!

-Entonces silencio y espera que Yellow salga. Entonces podrás hablar con ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es más. Me largo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Adiós, Blue!

Red se levantó y se fue dando grandes pasos lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras tanto Green continuaba abrazando a Yellow.

-Tal vez tu problema es que eres demasiado tímida Yellow. No deberías dar indirectas, ni cosas así. ¿Has tratado diciéndoselo directamente? No pierdes demasiado y si fuera así, al menos ahora sabes que él no te merece. Pero…Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

Yellow dejó de sollozar y miro a Green hacía arriba.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno. Si tú no te crees capaz de hablarle directamente sobre eso a Red. Entonces yo lo haré.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?

-Claro que sí Yellow. Pero deja de llorar. – Dijo Green con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Limpió las lagrimas del rostro de Yellow y esperó que ella sonriera también.

-¡Gracias Green! ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?

-Bueno. Si cocinas algo más como esto por…unos…dos…cuatro…cinco días. Lo agradecería mucho.

Yellow sonrió hacia Green, se colocó su sombrero y se despidió de él.

-¡Volveré después Green!

-Hasta luego Yellow.

Yellow corrió con Chuchu a su lado hacia el bosque Viridian, entonces Blue salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas Green?

-¿Blue? ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-Espiaba.

-¿Tienes que ser tan extraña?

-¡Oye! No sólo yo lo hacía. También Red.

-¿Red? ¿Red estaba ahí?

-Sí. Al parecer escapó como una fiera en cuánto te vio con Yellow. Por cierto ¿Qué pasaba ahí dentro?

-Yellow se confesó.

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo?

-No. Me confesó sus sentimientos hacia Red.

-Oh vamos, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de ello.

-Sí, todos menos Red. Prometí ayudarla con ello.

-¿De veras? Bueno, no te dejaré solo con eso. Red es un chico complicado. Entonces ¿Qué tienes pensado Green?

-Bueno, pensándolo bien. Red se puso bastante celoso cuando me vio con ella en el centro Pokémon.

-¡Eso! Red igual mostró celos justo al verte con Yellow en tu cocina.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Provocarle más celos a Red. Hasta que tenga que confesar lo que realmente siente hacia Yellow.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?

-Puede ser. No perdemos nada.

-Está bien. Intentémoslo.

-Pero tendremos que repartirnos el papel. Yo iré con Red y tú irás con Yellow.

-Pero, Yellow ya sabe lo que siente.

-No me refiero a saber que siente o que no. Si no, que tenga el valor para enfrentarse a Red. Que al menos uno hable.

-¿Quieres que ayude a Yellow a confiar en ella?

-Eso sería bueno.

-Entonces, que comience el plan.

Blue se despidió de Green y empezó a buscar a Red en la dirección en la que se había ido. Red caminaba a largos pasos todavía en el bosque, refunfuñando en su interior.

-¿Por qué de repente tanta atención hacia Green? No estoy celoso. Ni si quiera eso. Ni un poco. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Se sentó en un árbol antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba en el bosque Viridian.

-Claro. De todos los lugares he tenido que llegar aquí…

Red intentaba concentrarse cuando un entrenador de pronto lo reto pero todo en su mente sólo era Yellow. ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza? Y más aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Green. ¿Por qué ella y Green de pronto se llevaban tan bien? Yellow ni lo había buscado aún, ganó la batalla pero eso no le satisfacía. Él quería estar con Yellow, quería abrazar a Yellow, pero no podía permitirse eso. Esos eran sentimientos muy confusos para él. Ese día fue a casa temprano y se acostó a dormir. Entonces, Blue tocó a su puerta.

* * *

Continua leyendo en la siguiente página...


	2. Ser más fuerte Parte 2

-¡Hola Red!

-Hola Blue.

-Oye, te ves algo desanimado. ¿Qué paso?

-No ha pasado nada. Creo que voy a enfermar eso es todo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De veras?

-De verdad.

-Entonces supongo que no tienes ganas de hablar. Y mucho menos de saber que fue lo que hablé hoy con Green. ¿Verdad? Supongo que he venido en vano.

El rostro de Red cambió inmediatamente, abriendo mucho sus ojos y dejando a lado su supuesta enfermedad.

-¡Espera Blue!

"_Gotcha"_ pensó Blue para sí misma se giró volteando a ver a Red simulando que no sabía nada.

-¿Qué sucede Red?

-Puede que sí me interese un poco.

-Vale, te contaré. Yellow fue a agradecer a Green por haberla salvado, y Green le dijo que no era para nada. Yellow dijo que significaba mucho para ella. Estuvieron hablando un poco sobre el pokémon que Yellow atrapó así que Yellow pidió de favor a Green que le ayudase a entrenarlo. Green dijo que no. Y eso puso triste a Yellow, y bueno así fue. Creo que ahora Yellow lo entrenará sola.

-¿Green lastimó a Yellow?

-Ya sabes cómo es él. Realmente no se interesa por las personas. ¡Pero no es la parte importante! Green ha retado a Yellow, pelearan pasado mañana.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Enserio?

-Sí. Enserio.

-¿Dónde entrenará Yellow mañana?

-Supongo que en el bosque Viridian. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación hacia Yellow, Red? ¿Ya admitirás que estás celoso?

-No estoy ni un poco cerca de estar celoso, Blue.

-¿De veras? Yo no creo lo mismo. Hasta a veces pienso que…tal vez tú….

-¡No te apresures! Lo que sea que pienses es un no. Yellow es mi amiga. ¿Cómo verla como algo más? Además, ella es muy chica para mí. Y yo, sólo quiero protegerla por eso, porque ella es más chica que yo. No significa que sienta algo por ella, no sé por qué piensas eso Blue, estás equivocada, siempre lo has estado. ¡Tú no me conoces como Yellow!

-¡Cálmate campeón! Nadie mencionó la palabra Amor, y tampoco he dicho que ella te guste. Tú fuiste el primero en pensarlo.

Red se ruborizó, podía ser el mejor entrenando a sus Pokémon, y tal vez también era muy bueno ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos en una _"distracción"_ eterna. Pero todo aquello que ocultas siempre, algún día sale a flote. Red ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba a punto de delatarse el mismo, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que necesitaba ayuda con aquellos sentimientos confusos en su mente. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, iba a defenderse diciendo algo inapropiado nuevamente hasta que Blue, le ganó la palabra.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pensando tu extraña cabeza triangular. Recuerda que soy una chica y puedo ayudarte. Piénsalo muy bien esta noche, porque sabes….no es por apresurarte, pero tal vez Green comience a interesarse en ella. A diferencia de ti, Red, él esta consiente siempre de todo, y no le importa demasiado la cuestión de edad. Y Yellow….Yellow es una monada ¿No lo crees?

Red se inmutó. Sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era no hablar, y seguir manteniendo su sentimiento oculto, hasta que no lo soportara más. Aunque él sabía muy bien que Blue, también tenía conocimiento sobre lo que Red sentía, no podía estar aún del todo seguro, así que permaneció en su sitio sin decir absolutamente nada, como mejor él lo sabía hacer. Blue sonrió ante esto y respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu silencio es suficiente Red. Si necesitas ayuda, con tú sabes qué, hablaremos entonces. ¡Hasta luego!

-Eh…espera ¡Blue!

-¿Sí, Red?

-Bosque Viridian ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Ahí estará Yellow sola entrenando a su Ledyba. ¡Necesitará tu ayuda!

Blue se despidió con la mano y empezó a correr directo a su casa. Red no podía estar en una mayor confusión. Pensó alrededor de casi toda la noche, tenía un sentimiento claro, no quería que Yellow se alejase de él, de alguna u otra forma la quería con él. Su pequeña y adorable Yellow, no podía caer en manos de alguien tan arrogante como Green, tan sólo pensar eso lo hacía enfurecer, Pika subió a su cama y se acostó en el pecho de Red mirándolo fijamente.

-Tranquilo Pika. Yo estoy bien…

Pika lo miraba con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, Red le sonrió y dijo

-Vamos. ¿Tú también estas con Blue? ¿Piensas que me gusta Yellow?

Pika soltó un _"Pika, Pika"_ muy entusiasmado, Red abrió mucho los ojos con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras?

Pika comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, bajo de ella de un salto y corrió en cuatro patas buscando un dibujo que había hecho Yellow para él. Donde estaba Chuchu y Pika.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora a ti te gusta Chuchu?

Pika asintió con la cabeza, buscó otro dibujo y sacó una foto de Yellow, llevándosela a Red.

-Oh no, Pika…Yellow es mi amiga y lo sabes…Yo sólo…

Red se quedó mirando la imagen de Yellow, su figura, su cabello rubio, y sus hermosos ojosverde, su sonrisa inigualable, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, por fin lo había notado, se había acostumbrado tanto a ese sentimiento que pensó que era algo normal, la palabra _"enamoramiento"_ se le vino a la cabeza, llevó sus manos a ella tratando de pensar más claro, no podía hacerlo, no podía estar enamorado de su pequeña amiga, ella era más chica ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cerró sus ojos buscando su respuesta en su propia mente, tanta confusión en una misma noche, pensó que tal vez, bastaría con volver a ver a Yellow a la cara, y así estar seguro de su sentimiento, abrió los ojos un poco y la fotografía de Yellow continuaba ahí, mirándolo…

-Yo sólo…la amo. La amo demasiado.

Pika comenzó a dar vueltas en Red, y Red con el rostro ruborizado lo mando a la cama. Se acostó de lado y miró la ventana, con Pika bajo su brazo.

-Gracias Pika. Me has dando una gran ayuda.

Observó a las estrellas y la luna en ellas, todo ese paisaje era demasiado hermoso.

-Yellow… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

Red cerró los ojos y trató de dormir con la imagen de Yellow nuevamente en su cabeza al día siguiente un pensamiento nuevo lo inundo.

-¿¡Y si yo no le gusto a Yellow?! Oh no, eso no… ¡Debo hablar con Blue! O, primero debo ir ayudar a Yellow? ¿Qué debo hacer? Iré…iré con Blue. Ella sabrá que hacer ahora.

Red se arropó rápidamente y Pika saltó a su hombro, desayuno una comida rápida y salió lo más pronto que pudo volando en Aero.

Era una mañana agradable, Yellow había dormido feliz como un bebé. Sintió un golpeteo en su ventana, abrió los ojos y se aproximo a ella recorriendo la cortina. Entonces vio el rostro de Green.

-Buenos días pequeña.

-¡Green! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Me ha dicho Blue que quieres que te ayude a entrenar a tu Ledyba. Así que, aquí estoy. Pero antes, no he desayunado y mirándote cómo estás veo que tú tampoco. ¿Me invitaras a comer? ¿Sí verdad? ¡Claro que sí! Eres tan buena amiga. Bien, ábreme la puerta Yellow.

Yellow sonrió un poco nerviosa, y abrió la puerta a Green.

-Perdona, no sabía que vendrías así que no he tenido tiempo de ordenar todo esto…

-No te preocupes. ¿Dónde está el comedor?

-A la derecha.

Green se sentó en el comedor, y preparó un poco de té. Adoraba acompañar sus comidas siempre con Té, Yellow dobló rápidamente la cobija y se puso a preparar el desayuno, no tardó demasiado y le sirvió la comida a Green. Se sentó en su pequeña silla y pronunció _"¡Provecho!"_ Green observó el cabello de Yellow, era realmente largo y estaba muy bien cuidado, nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, y también que Yellow era realmente bonita así.

-Te ves muy guapa con el cabello suelto Yellow. ¿Por qué no lo usas siempre así?

-¿De veras? Oh…eso es porque…a veces me estorba, y estoy siempre en movimiento…

-Oh, tiene sentido. Qué rica está la comida, nuevamente te lo recuerdo Yellow, eres muy buena en esto. No tiene ni idea Red de lo que se pierde.

-Gracias Green… Y no culpo a Red por no prestarme mucha atención, él es…una persona increíble. Es realmente sorprendente. Siempre está ocupado en otras cosas…. Supongo que no hay tiempo para mí en su vida tan agitada, yo aspiro realmente a poco, Red querrá convertirse en un gran maestro Pokémon, y lo será estoy segura de ello. Su deseo es más grande y alto que el mío… Él llegara más lejos que yo…probablemente salga y tal vez ya no lo veamos…yo…yo me quedaré en el bosque Viridian… Red merece a alguien como él. Que sea fuerte y no débil como yo. Alguien que sepa entrenar a sus Pokémon adecuadamente, que no sea un estorbo en su camino. Y yo no soy ese alguien, no me parezco ni un poco. Espero que Red crezca rápido, y se convierta en lo que tanto desea…

-¿Tú estarás bien sólo con eso? ¿Sólo con ver convertir a Red en todo lo que ha deseado?

-¡Claro que sí! Red es lo que más quiero…. Si Red está feliz, yo estoy feliz. Red es muy importante para mí…

-Debes quererlo realmente Yellow.

Yellow asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y la cara ruborizada, tenía en sus manos una liga para su cabello y se lo acomodo en forma de una coleta alta.

-Es por eso que quiero ser fuerte también. En este momento soy una débil entrenadora, que te necesitó a ti para ser salvada. Algún día nadie va a necesitar salvarme, y lo haré yo sola. Cada día entreno fuertemente, así que no importa si me rompo un brazo o dos, o una pierna…o las dos…es el precio de ser alguien fuerte. Me he lastimado un montón de veces, así que ya no me duele. Tal vez un día, cuando sea una entrenadora realmente buena, pueda combatir contra Red, y si demuestro ser una rival digna de él, tal vez…tal vez un día deje de verme como un ser más pequeño, inferior y débil…tal vez así un día yo le guste, tanto como él me gusta a mí.

Green sonrió terminó de comer y se levantó.

-¡Pues entonces alístate Yellow! Vamos a entrenar a ese Ledyba y demostrarle a Red lo fuerte que eres. Dije que iba a ayudar y voy a hacerlo.

-¡S-sí! Por cierto, Green… ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Realmente era tan patética tratando de salvar mi vida y la de Ledyba?

Green cerró los ojos y sonrió, los abrió un poco y dijo en un tono muy seguro.

-Red me mataría si algo malo te hubiese pasado, y yo no te hubiese ayudado. Él también se preocupa mucho por ti Yellow. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Yellow miró un espacio vacío, sonrió aliviadamente y volvió a mirar a Green.

-Voy a desvestirme.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Perdón! Ya me salgo.

Yellow soltó una risa, y cerró la puerta en cuanto Green salió, miró a Chuchu y con el rostro rojo le dijo muy entusiasmada.

-¿Escuchaste Chuchu? ¡Red también se preocupa por mí!

Yellow se vistió rápidamente, y salió con su gorro en la cabeza y Chuchu tras de ella

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

-Hey, tranquila….

Green y Yellow caminaron juntos hacia una sección del bosque, donde solían aparecerse Pokémon no muy fuertes pero tampoco muy débiles, adecuados para entrenar a un Ledyba.

-Bueno Yellow. Lo primero que debes saber, es que a los Pokémon les encanta combatir entre ellos. No te preocupes mucho si los lastimas, sé que será duró para ti aprender esto, pero es importante. Es fundamental, de lo contario, podrían herirte más de lo que imaginas. Hay Pokémon realmente fuertes que no les importa si eres débil o no, te atacaran. Y eso ya lo sabes desde lo ocurrido con los Pidgeottos. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí Green!

-Bueno. Saca a Ledyba, vamos a entrenarlo. He traído algunos TM's y HM's que puede aprender. Pero no te los daré hasta que tu Ledyba sea nivel 7, así que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Estás lista?

-¡Lista!

Dijo Yellow con una sonrisa en la cara, comenzaron retando a algunos Caterpies y Yellow sufría cada vez que los lastimaba, fueron después hacia los Weedle, luego hacia los Pidgeys, y con mucho cuidado hacia los Pidgeottos. Luego con Rattatas y también con los Raticate, finalmente antes de darse cuenta su Ledyba ya era nivel 10, y el día también ya era bastante tarde.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Yellow. Toma, aquí tienes estos dos HM's, podrás enseñárselos a Ledyba, es realmente fácil. Sigue entrenando, ve un poco más profundo en el bosque y busca otros Pokémon, por cierto…te dejo esto.

Green le dio un PokéGear a Yellow en la mano y le sonrió. Después continúo hablando.

-Si necesitas ayuda o estás en apuros, contáctame, ahí está mi número. No te preocupes por mí, mi abuelo me dará otro. Trata de no enfadar demasiado a los Pidgeottos ¿Está bien?

-¡Está bien Green! ¡Muchas gracias!

Green sonrió con su típica mirada orgullosa que tenía, y caminó saliendo del bosque Viridian. Toda esa tarde, Red estuvo hablando con Blue sobre su sentimiento, finalmente Red le confesó a Blue todo lo que sentía por Yellow, Blue le dijo que entonces no había tiempo que perder, que fuese y lo confesara con ella, Red se armó de valor y agradeció a Blue por su ayuda, salió corriendo de su casa directo al bosque Viridian. Todo marchaba bien, Red estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle a Yellow hasta que se encontró con Green en el camino.

-¿Green? ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué haces en el bosque Viridian?

-Oh, no es nada. Vengo de visitar a Yellow.

-Ah…Puedo preguntarte algo Green?

-Claro que sí Red. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué tú y Yellow han estado saliendo tanto? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

-No pasa nada. Somos amigos, eso es todo.

-Sí, claro…amigos.

-Es de verdad. Yellow es una chica muy agradable, no me había dado cuenta de eso. Y además, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser amigos? Incluso si fueramos algo más. ¿Eso te….molestaría Red?

-Para nada. Tú y Yellow pueden ser lo que sea. A mí eso no me preocupa.

-¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! Entonces, creo que regresaré con Yellow. Debe sentirse muy sola…

Green se dio una vuelta, y Red trataba de mantener su postura. No podía dejar saber a Green lo que sentía, pero todo ese enfado no pudo continuar más dentro.

-¡Green!

Green sonrió, tenía a Red donde lo quería. Ahora sólo bastaba decirle que Yellow también sentía lo mismo por él, en cuanto se giró recibió un golpe de Red justo en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

-Aléjate de Yellow.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! – Dijo Green con su mano en la quijada, aún en el suelo.

-No voy a repetirlo dos veces Green. ¡Ya basta!

-Si no te interesa Yellow ¿Por qué me has golpeado eh? ¡Ponte de acuerdo de una vez!

-¡Yo no sé que me sucede! Te golpee porque quise.

-¡Deja de estar distraído siempre Red! ¿No te das cuenta? Todo lo que siente Yellow, todo lo ha estado almacenando sólo para tú seas cómo siempre eres.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que siente Yellow?

Green se paró y dirigió una mirada hacia Red, hablo con voz muy seria recordando las lagrimas en los ojos Yellow, y las palabras que le había dicho esa mañana.

-Sí. Ahora sé lo que ella siente.

-¡Cállate Green! ¡Tú no conoces a Yellow! ¡No la conoces cómo yo la conozco!

-¿Ah sí? Y si la conoces tanto ¡¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta que le gustas?!

-¿Qué?

-Ah, claro. Y ahora te harás el tonto como siempre ¿No? Aterriza pequeño imbécil. Yo no voy a repetir lo que ya he dicho, y no pienso perder más el tiempo contigo. Si la estoy ayudando para que no se rinda contigo es porque ella es mi amiga, y tú eres un tonto.

Green sacó a Charizard y se subió a él aún con la mano en la quijada, le ordenó _"Vuelo"_ Y se apresuró a Salir de aquella bochornosa situación.

-¡Espera! ¡Green! ¡Repíteme lo que dijiste! ¡Explícate!

Pero Green ya estaba demasiado lejos para oír las suplicas de Red, quién quedó sólo y enfadado. Sus puños le temblaban… Pika se colocó a su izquierda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Red sólo quería gritar, y perseguir a Green a donde fuese para sacarle todo lo que sabía, pero no podía…entonces escuchó unos gritos provenientes desde el interior del bosque Viridian. Y esos gritos sólo podían pertenecer a una persona. ¡Yellow!

Red corrió en busca de Yellow a la cual encontró luchando contra un Nidoking, tenía a su pequeño Ledyba volando y Chuchu tras de ella, su sombrero había salido volando a causa del impacto.

-¡Tr-tranquilo Ledy! ¡Tú puedes!

Las manos de Yellow temblaban, ella estaba acorralada en un precipicio, un movimiento en falso y caería. Era el turno de Nidoking atacar, y fue un ataque muy fuerte contra un pobre Pokémon bicho, lo lanzó al piso de una manera muy brusca.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ledy!

Yellow corrió hacia su Pokémon y Chuchu daba vueltas en él.

-Estás muy mal herido. Voy a curarte…no como la primera vez…que por mi culpa casi mueres. Lo olvidé por completo. ¡Yo puedo curarte! Pero primero, tenemos que huir.

Yellow tomó a su Ledyba en sus brazos e intentaba escapar pero Nidoking era mucho más fuerte que ella, los atacó y lanzó a ambos al suelo. De ella salió el PokéGear y entonces recordó a Green.

-Puedo…puedo marcarle a Green y él vendrá a salvarme…él lo prometió….pero no…Quiero ser fuerte. También Green verá lo fuerte que me volveré.- Yellow colocó sus manos en Ledyba y lo curó, se levantó con sus débiles piernas.

-¡Ledy usa placaje! ¡Chuchu, usa trueno!

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron y atacaron, parecía que iban a ganar pero Nidoking oponía mucha resistencia, y volvió a lanzarlos al suelo, Ledyba cayó justo atrás de Yellow y Chuchu igual, pero Chuchu se levantó y corrió frente a Yellow para continuar protegiéndola.

-No puedo seguir usando más a Ledy, está demasiado débil y yo también como para curarlo. No puedo obligar a Chuchu a golpearlo, también está muy cansada… -Yellow temblaba, y trataba de meditar lo más pronto posible. -Así…que ya no tengo opción…Has sido muy fuerte Ledy…luchaste cómo pudiste….Tú también Chuchu, quédense donde están y escóndanse, voy a correr lanzándole piedras al Pokémon, así va a perseguirme y los dejara en paz. ¡No se preocupen! Llamaré a Green y él vendrá por ustedes…- Chuchu miró con una cara de tristeza a Yellow, Yellow supo mediante su pensamiento que quería seguirla – No Chuchu, debes quedarte con Ledy, está muy mal herido y te necesita. ¡Yo estaré bien! Te lo prometo….-

Yellow comenzó a llorar, se sentía tonta y patética. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomó la PokéGear y tragó saliva.

-Creo que no puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ti Red. Lo siento…Siento…no servir para nada.

-¡No te rindas Yellow!

Yellow abrió los ojos, y se giró para ver a Red corriendo desde el fondo.

-¡Tú puedes! ¡Confío en ti!

Yellow continuaba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero la voz de Red alentándola le dio fuerzas, dejó el PokéGear en su lugar, y se levantó del suelo, con voz temblorosa pero cada vez más firme, ordenó a Pikachu atacar.

-¡Vamos Chuchu! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Usa impactrueno!

Chuchu corrió y lanzó un impactrueno muy poderoso ante Nidoking, este último combinado con el rayo lanzado antes lo paralizó, Yellow sonrió alegre.

-¡Ahora Ledy! ¡Usa placaje!

Ledy se levantó del suelo y usó placaje contra Nidoking, ambos ataques fueron efectivos y finalmente, Nidoking de desmayó. Yellow sacó su Pokébola del bolsillo y la lanzó contra él, atrapándolo al instante.

-¡Sí!

Red se acercó corriendo a abrazar a Yellow con una gran felicidad en el rostro, la levanto con ambos brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

-¡Lo hiciste Yellow! ¡Realmente lo hiciste!

Yellow rompió en llanto mientras era abrazada por Red. Red notó eso y dejo de girarla

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estoy lastimando?

-No…no…para nada …Red….Es sólo que…Gracias….gracias, si no hubieses llegado, yo me hubiese rendido al instante, y ese Pokémon acabaría conmigo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ti Red. No merezco ser ni tu amiga.

-No digas eso Yellow. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Todos nos sentimos inservibles en más de una ocasión, pero no por eso significa que no te merezcas a alguien. Eres una persona muy fuerte, soportando todo esto hoy y siempre, y más…ocultando…tu dolor, y todo lo que siempre has sentido.

-Red…yo…tengo algo que decirte.

-¡No, Yellow! ¡No digas nada! Déjame…decirlo yo primero…Lo lamento tanto. Lamento dejarte sola. Lamento que hayas roto un brazo y una pierna por mi culpa. Lamento que llores porque yo no te hago el caso que tú mereces. Lamento que tengas que hacer todas estas cosas porque yo soy tan tonto y no puedo darme cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, y…la verdad es que…. ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Sí , Yellow! Es eso, yo también te quiero. Y más que querer, es más que es… ¡Te amo Yellow! Y no me importa si eres muy débil, yo soy fuerte por eso, para protegerte y nada más, para que nadie nunca te haga daño.

Yellow sonrió tomando a Red por la cara, estaba muy lastimada en realidad, Red la tomaba en sus brazos mientras Yellow pronunció con voz muy débil.

-Gracias Red. Yo sólo quería saber eso…

Blue y Green observaban la situación desde el Charizard de Green. Sabían que habían hecho un buen trabajo, chocaron las manos hasta que observaron que Yellow no se encontraba en buen estado. Yellow cerró los ojos, y se desmayó. Red comenzó a llamar a su nombre fuertemente.

-¡Yellow! ¡Yellow, no! ¡YELLOW!

Fue una noche muy agitada, Red cargó a Yellow por todo un camino buscando un lugar donde pudiesen atenderla. Hasta el día siguiente que Yellow despertó del Centro Pokémon, estaba en una camilla y a su lado estaba Chuchu y Pika durmiendo, Blue y Green entraron juntos.

-¡Qué bueno que has despertado Yellow! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

-¿D-donde está Red?

-Red está desayunando. Se fue hasta hace unos minutos que le dijimos que te cuidaríamos. Estuvo contigo toda la noche despierto tomándote la mano. Estaba realmente arrepentido porque pensó que todo esto había sido culpa suya. Pero en realidad fue culpa de Green por decirte que fueras _"más profundo al bosque" _Le prometimos que nosotros nos quedaríamos contigo hasta que despertaras.

-¡Oh no! Debo ir con Red…debo decirle que…

-¡No, Yellow! No te levantes aún. No te preocupes, en seguida vendrá la enfermera Joy y te revisará para saber si ya puedes salirte. Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Green…

La enfermera entró y Green y Blue salieron justo después que ella entrara, hizo algunas revisiones a Yellow y finalmente la dio de alta. Le entregaron sus Pokémon y Yellow salió corriendo en busca de Red.

-¿Estará bien si corre de esa manera?

-Déjala Blue. Está enamorada. No creo que le importe demasiado si se lastima.

-Está bien. Sólo, voy a pedirte seas un poco más gentil con ella. ¿Qué eso de "ve más profundo al bosque" eh?

-¡No pensé que iría tan lejos!

Blue le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Green y luego río. Mientras Yellow corría en busca de Red quién descansaba en un árbol no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Yellow!

-¡Red!

Red corrió para tomar a Yellow que estaba a punto de tropezar, seguido de ella estaba Chuchu y Pika siguiéndola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Te escapaste?!

-¡No, no! Ya estoy mejor.

-Oh…Yellow… -Red tomó a Yellow en sus brazos y la abrazó como si no hubiese un mañana.-Estaba tan preocupado por ti…Lo siento tanto...

-Yo lo lamento Red.

-No. Soy yo quién debe disculparse. No me di cuenta de lo que tú sentías. Siempre haces cosas por mí, siempre vas a buscarme donde sea que yo vaya, y esos deseos de querer ser fuerte…sólo porque yo…

-Yo también te amo Red. No te preocupes ya, no tienes que disculparte. Ahora ambos sabemos lo que sentimos ¿No es así? Entonces eso estará bien. Incluso si te marchas lejos, yo estaré bien con saber que sientes lo mismo que yo. Incluso si te enamoraras de alguna otra chica, yo sería feliz con saber que una vez lo estuviste de alguien tan tonta como yo.

-No eres para nada tonta Yellow. De hecho…eres muy, muy hermosa. Siempre me gustaste, siempre te quise proteger. Tú fuiste aquella niña de la que me enamoré cuando yo también era más pequeño. Y ahora que te encontré no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. No quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie más, no quiero que otra persona te ame, tanto como yo puedo hacerlo. Sé que he gastado mucho tiempo, pero nunca es tarde para decirlo. Yellow te amo. Y quiero….quiero que seas mi novia. No me importa si eres menor, no me importa si eres mi mejor amiga. Te amo y ya. ¡Y no me importa si le gustas a Green, o yo le guste a Misty! O tú le gustes a otros chicos. Mientras…yo sea el chico que te gusta… eso…eso estará bien….Yellow por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Yellow sonrió tenuemente, y asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó a Red por el cuello y Red también. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado y tan feliz al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo más, tomó con sus manos la cabeza de Yellow y la besó profundamente. Fue un movimiento que sorprendió a Yellow, pero no negó a Red el acceso a su boca. Lo abrazó por la espalda estando arriba de él, ella no podía ser más feliz en el mundo, y ya nada…podría cambiarlo. Red pidió a Yellow le acompañase a salir fuera de ahí, a buscar otros Pokémon, a luchar por más medallas y Yellow aceptó. Justo antes de irse, Yellow pidió a Red unos minutos. Corrió hacia la casa de Green a dejarle una cesta con comida para una semana seguido de un dibujo que tenía la cara de Green y Yellow y la palabra _"Gracias, amigo."_ Tocó a su puerta y entonces corrió donde Red la esperaba, Red también había hecho algo para Yellow, un estuche para sus próximas medallas. Ahora ellos entrenarían juntos, y llenarían sus estuches con medallas de los mismos lugares a donde viajasen y antes de salir de irse, Yellow sacó dos Pokébolas.

-¿Qué sucede Yellow? ¿Sacarás a tus Pokémon?

Yellow asintió con la cabeza, y sacó de él a su Ledyba y a Nidoking entonces comenzó a hablarles

-Muchas gracias. Me ayudaron bastante, pero este es su hogar. Ustedes pertenecen aquí, y yo no quería atraparlos. Sólo lo hice…para salvarlos. Quédense y háganse fuertes, prometo regresar por ustedes y atraparlos sin ayuda de nadie, entonces podrán pertenecer a mi equipo. Pero por ahora, sean libres.

Los ojos de Yellow se llenaron de lagrimas al mismo que tiempo que sus Pokémon también, Yellow ocultó sus Pokébolas y se despidió de ellos dejándoles Pokécubos.

-Los quiero.

Acaricio sus cabezas y ambos Pokémon huyeron al bosque. Yellow empezó a llorar y Red le tomó la mano.

-No te preocupes Yellow, ellos esperaran por ti.

Besó sus labios nuevamente y Yellow sonrió. Metió su nuevo estuche en su bolsillo y ambos caminaron de la mano para enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo que no conocían. Yellow había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte, y Red le prometió protegerla, ambos sabían que se tenían el uno al otro, ya no habría nada que temer. Ahora ella también tenía un propósito para ese viaje, se convertiría en alguien fuerte, alguien fuerte para Red. Ambos luchando para protegerse mutuamente, y claro está...amarse el uno al otro.

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lamento mucho si no fue de su agrado, los review son bienvenidos, no sean tan duros conmigo ;-;


End file.
